


In those moments I fall

by berrisungs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Fluff, Is there angst?, Love is in the little things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Debut ENHYPEN, maybe just a little, sunki sails, they fall slowly, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrisungs/pseuds/berrisungs
Summary: Sunoo realizes that maybe he doesn’t think Ni-ki is just a best friend, maybe he’s something more. As the debut date draws closer, Sunoo tries to figure out what exactly he’s feeling in the midst of preparing with the other members for debut.OrSunoo is oblivious to his feelings and Ni-ki couldn’t be any more obvious about his.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 43
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers~ I'm nervous, but also pretty excited to share my first fic with you all! Sunki is so precious, and I wanted to contribute something so here we are. Updates should be once a week, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long:]
> 
> This fic is mainly just fluff and just depicting the moments that make them fall for each other even if they don't know it<3 There may be some cursing, so just warning you in advance! Enjoy:)
> 
> note: ---✰--- is a symbol of POV change!

\---✰---  
Sunoo is seventeen when he makes the debut team on i-land. It felt surreal, really. 

From part 1, he knew that the producers weren’t too fond of him. When his name was announced first from global voting to make it to part 2, Sunoo was overwhelmed, not expecting anyone’s support, really. 

He still remembers arriving through the egg to i-land, and feeling comforted by Ni-ki’s warm embrace. Him and the younger immediately became well acquaintances that soon turned them into best friends. 

He remembers telling Ni-ki they would debut together and now it’s finally happening. 

When Sunoo finally makes his way to stand by the other 6 members on the debut platform, he can’t stop crying. 

Jungwon pulls him into his arms and the other members pat him on the back as well. He feels Ni-ki pat his shoulder and send him silent words of encouragement. Sunoo is grateful for it. 

Ni-ki is fourteen when he makes the debut team along with the hyungs he always admires. He was shocked, really.

He had never done the best in global voting, so he did not expect to place.The moment his name is announced, he feels like he’s dreaming. He cries and almost bends over in shock. 

Warm arms embrace him as he processes this.

Sunoo Hyung.

He looks up to see Sunoo hyung smiling with tears in his eyes. 

Sunoo hyung is crying...for me?

Sunoo looks at him in a way as if saying, You did it! I’m proud of you! 

Ni-ki makes his way to the platform of the debut team, and is greeted with cheers. Ni-ki is relieved. But then Ni-ki glances at Sunoo, who is still standing among those waiting for the debut team announcement. 

Ni-ki is worried, he remembers Sunoo and him saying that they would debut together. 

When Sunoo is chosen as Producer’s Pick, Ni-ki sighs in relief. 

The program ends with Bang PD’s emotional words and a final reunion of the 23 trainees together.

The 7 who made it, board the bus to their new dorm.

It’s so surreal, but they are happy. In the distance, they can still remember all their friends cheering them on.

Run for your dreams.

\------

By the time the boys make it to the dorm, it’s already a bit past 12.

Sunoo looks to see Ni-ki dozing off. 

“Niki ah, wake up! We’re at our dorm!”.

Ni-ki is dazed, but follows Sunoo and the others out into the dorm. 

Sunoo is amazed at the spaciousness of the dorm. (There’s even a makeup room for you, Jay exclaims.) Everyone is amazed with the beds and Sunoo and Ni-ki decide to take the same bunk.

By then, everyone(Except Ni-ki, who decides to turn in for the night) piles into the living room, where a large TV sits on the wall. Jungwon turns on the first episode of i-land. 

(they had all mutually agreed to watch i-land over a late night snack, fried chicken)

The screen immediately pans to the first few trainees to arrive and Sunoo cringes watching his past self, and his hyungs tease and imitate him.

The entrance tests begin and when Ni-ki begins his legendary performance of jopping with Hanbin and Nicholas, the past Sunoo on the screen is applauding in awe, and Sunoo right now is just as whipped as before. 

The first episode flies by and Sunoo whines, wanting to keep watching the next episode, but he knows it’s quite late by now so he trudges to bed.

\------

There’s really no time to rest. Between filming and photoshoots the boys have to participate in the making of their own reality show too. The same routine everyday ends with the boys trudging to bed when it’s late at night and the boys can finally catch a breath then.

Sunoo sighs in content crawling into his bed. About a few hours later though, he feels the bed weigh down and the rustling of his blanket. Sunoo is half asleep but has the mind to grumble, “Who-”.

“Oh sorry to wake you up hyung. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to come up here, is that alright?”. 

Ni-ki.

Sunoo could never say no to that boy and gave him a silent yes by pulling Ni-ki a bit closer and curling his head under Ni-ki’s chin. Sunoo hears Ni-ki giggle slightly and pull the older even closer.

It’s a peaceful night.

\------

Needless to say, Sunoo wakes up in the morning to a still fast asleep Ni-ki. He sees Jungwon and Jay get ready to leave for school and the others are still asleep. Sunoo turns back to Ni-ki, and realizes how breathtaking Ni-ki looks up close. The new blond hair that he dyed recently suited him well(he remembers gaping as Ni-ki came back to the dorms) and his lashes were thick and long. Sunoo continues studying his facial features but stops when Ni-ki moves a bit in his sleep and realizes that he probably looks a bit creepy.

Sunoo pulls himself up and climbs down the bunk, stumbling to the living room. 

He decides to spend 10 minutes checking and scrolling through twitter and secretly seeing what engenes are up to these days. (“Sunoo hyung has a Enhypen stan account!” Jungwon exclaims a few days ago during their dance practice break.)

Sunoo then decides to get dressed and ready. He’s applying his favorite lip gloss when-

“BOO!” 

Sunoo thinks he literally jumps a good three feet or so before coming back to reality.

“Hyung? You there?” 

Sunoo blinks and he finds himself face to face with a blond blob. 

His eyes adjust again and finds out the blond blob is not just a blond blob, but Ni-ki’s hair. 

“Ni-ki ahhh why would you do thatt I was in the middle of applying-” 

Sunoo’s whining stops when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror to see his lip gloss smeared across his chin. Ni-ki tries not to laugh but in the end he drops to the ground and bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“YAH! Ni-ki you think this is funny?? I’ll show you funny” 

Sunoo drops by Ni-ki and begins finding all of his tickle spots and tickles him for a good while until Ni-ki is laughing in tears begging him to stop. 

“You better not do that again.” Sunoo says in a firm but still joking tone. 

Ni-ki is still a little weak from all the tickling and he sits up and leans on Sunoo’s shoulder as Sunoo finishes applying the last of his makeup.

Sunoo drags Ni-ki to the eating table and they eat with small talk in between and scroll through social media.

“Hyung, do you think that Jay and Jungwon are together?” Ni-ki asks.

Sunoo looks up from his phone. 

“Well I don’t know, I don’t think they go to the same school but they did-”

“No no hyung, as in like together as in they like each other. Like dating together, you know?”.

Sunoo furrows his eyebrows together and thinks about it.

He knows that Jungwon and Jay have always been close and Jay always goes out of his way to protect and care for the younger one. But he always thought that it was just a best friends thing, like him and Ni-

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were, and if they aren’t, they will be soon. Those two have been dancing around each other since the start of i-land.” Heeseung says, interrupting Sunoo’s thoughts.

“Hyung, you’re up!” Ni-ki says.

The three of them sit there and eat their breakfast in comforting silence.

=12:30 pm - the dance studio=

“Okay, let’s take it one more time from the top and then we’ll take a break and lunch. Get some water and then head to your starting positions.” the dance instructor says.

Sunoo crouches and tries to catch his breath. He’s not sure if he’ll manage one more time. Ni-ki must have noticed since he feels an arm around his back and a bottle of water handed to him. 

“Thanks” Sunoo gasps after chugging the water.

“No problem hyung, you think you’ll be able to take one more time?” Ni-ki looks more concerned than Sunoo even. 

“No worries Ni-ki ah, I can do it!”. 

Ni-ki smiles encouragingly and walks him to their starting positions.

“Okay, that’s a wrap for now, the food is already here!” 

Sunoo sits and leans on the wall to catch his breath for a second with the others. Everyone is worn out, but through their reflection in the mirror, Sunoo definitely looks worse for wear. 

A hand brings his head to a shoulder.

Ni-ki

Sunoo wants to speak up and say thanks, but he’s tired so he hopes Ni-ki understands what he’s trying to say when Sunoo plays with the younger one’s hands. Ni-ki’s other hand comes and rests on Sunoo’s back where it draws soothing circles.

It’s silent for the next few minutes, aside from the shuffling of the other members moving to eat at the lunch room and their breathing.

“Hyung, we should go eat, it’ll help us get more energized again.” 

Sunoo wants to rest there a bit more, but he knows Ni-ki is right. Sighing, he gets up.

“Aww hyung you’re pouting and it’s so cute” Ni-ki coos.

Sunoo feels heat creeping up his neck and to his ears, and this just makes Ni-ki coo even more. 

Sunoo doesn’t know what to say. Ni-ki hasn’t ever cooed or complimented him pouting like this before. Sunoo can feel his face burning red.

Ni-ki seems to notice his flustered reaction, and chuckling, he closes the gap between the two and brushes his lips against Sunoo’s forehead.

His lips barely ghost over Sunoo’s skin but Sunoo is now even more in the state of a flustered shock and Ni-ki just continues laughing and pinches his cheeks. 

“Y-YAH!” 

“C’mon hyung, the others are waiting for us”

Ni-ki walks out of the studio leaving a very flustered Sunoo behind. Sunoo is confused to say the least, and he feels fluttering in his stomach. He isn’t too sure what this fluttering is. 

Sunoo thinks he’s just really hungry and makes his way to the lunch room, trying not to think too much about what just happened. 

\---✰---

Ni-ki isn’t oblivious. He knows exactly how he feels towards Sunoo. He likes, no- maybe even loves him. Like sure, he loves all his hyungs, but how he feels for Sunoo is different.

As Ni-ki stops at the restroom before joining the others for lunch, Ni-ki gets lost in thought.

Sunoo hyung is important to him. Ni-ki wants to do everything with him. Ni-ki wants to take him out on dates, protect him when a scary movie comes on, eat mint choco ice cream everyday with him and wipe the spots of ice cream on the corners of his mouth that he missed, and hold him when he’s feeling down. 

Everytime Ni-ki thinks about all the things he wants to do with his hyung, Ni-ki realizes how whipped he is getting. 

Ni-ki thinks of what just happened like five minutes ago and immediately blushes and cringes.

Gosh, where did he get that sudden burst of confidence to kiss Sunoo’s forehead. Honestly though, Sunoo was being too cute for his own good back there and really, he couldn’t help it.

Ni-ki washes his hand just as Heeseung Comes to check on him.

“Ni-ki ah are you good? You’ve been in there for a while..”

“No worries hyung, I’ll be out in a sec!” 

Ni-ki quickly dries his hands and joins Heeseung on the walk to the lunch room.

“Ni-ki ah?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Do you, like Su-”

“Oh shush hyung he could hear us!!”

“Oh my gosh you really do like him! I thought Sunghoon and Jake were joking about that!”

“What the fuc- Nevermind that, I didn’t even tell anyone.”

“Oh please, even though I thought it was a joke, anyone can see how whipped you are for him.”

Ni-ki embarrassingly mumbles, “That obvious..?”

“Just a little. It’s totally not like you sleep in his bed every night with him, bring him food and snacks whenever he calls for, literally carry him to the van when he says he’s a bit worn down from prac-”

“oKay okay I get it now” Ni-ki is blushing a deep red and Heeseung is just laughing. 

Heeseung calms down a bit though and looks at him genuinely, “Honestly, I think you have a good shot. Sunoo’s a bit dense and oblivious when it comes to his own feelings, but he’ll come around.” 

Ni-ki freezes, having never considered the fact that his beloved hyung would ever like him back. Ni-ki doesn’t want to rely on those words as false hope but Heeseung’s words don’t leave his mind for the rest of the walk to the lunch room.

\------

They make their way to where the other 5 members are seated. 

Sunoo sees them first, but when he catches Ni-ki’s eyes, he immediately blushes a cute pink and looks down to poke at his tteok-bokki. 

Ni-ki goes to sit across from him.

“Hi hyung.”

Sunoo, still sporting pink dusted across his face, looks up from his food to see Ni-ki. But Sunoo seems to quickly pull himself together and just like that, he’s back to normal.

“O-Oh Ni-ki ah! Let’s eat!” He smiles and feeds Ni-ki a tteok-bokki with his chopsticks.

Ni-ki closes his eyes and sighs in content at how savoury and delicious it was. He can hear Sunoo giggling and teasing him at his reaction but he doesn’t mind. Sunoo’s giggle is like music to his ears.

Gosh, I’ve become so cringy what even-

He opens his eyes and meets Heeseung, who mouths at him whipped.

Ni-ki groans but ignores him to continue eating. (well, if he did kick Heeseung’s shin under the table real hard, that was nobody’s business except his.)

=Saturday=

It’s a lazy day for the group today. Their manager allowed them to take this day off, as they’ve been grinding their butts off for the past weeks ever since the end of i-land. 

Most of them are on the couch, on their phones and watching Jay play super smash(Jay, who claims that he can get all of the avatars possible within a day). 

Ni-ki lays on the third couch and at his feet, Jake sits, scrolling through twit. Most of the members are there, except Heeseung, who’s sleeping, and Sunoo, who-.

“YAH!” Jay exclaims

Ni-ki sits up. He has no clue what Jungwon and the other members are teasing Jay about, he’s more concerned about where Sunoo is. 

“Jay hyung have you-” Ni-ki begins

“Sorry Ni-ki, I gotta beat this opponent first, Jungwon was messing with the TV, I gotta really concentrate now.”

“Ni-ki ah, I can help you, what were you gonna say?”

Jake has stopped scrolling through twit and is now looking expectantly at Ni-ki, waiting for him to finish his question that he planned on asking.

“Well, I was just wondering… have you seen Sunoo? I know Heeseung is resting at the bunks, but I haven’t seen Sunoo all day, really.”

Jake ponders for a while before answering,”oH I think Sunoo might have gone to buy something, he should be back soon! Don’t worry too much, Sunoo is with a staff while shopping though!”

Ni-ki thanks Jake and goes back to lying on the couch. He’s content but kind of bored. Most of the time he is in Sunoo’s company and they talk endlessly about really anything. He sighs, staring at the TV, where Jay is still fighting the same opponent, not realizing that he slowly dozes off.

\------

“Psst psst!”

Ni-ki feels something tickle his feet. 

“Ni-ki ya, I’m back! You fell asleep and the hyungs said you were looking for me.”

Sunoo hyung.

Ni-ki shoots up from his dazed sleepy phase, nearly colliding his forehead with Sunoo’s. Sunoo chuckles, “aww ni-ki ah did you miss me?” 

Ni-ki feels the overwhelming urge to pull him into a hug and that’s exactly what he does. He knows Sunoo's only been gone for a bit, but he feels more homesick than usual today, and Sunoo's presence is comforting. (He notes the smell of vanilla and peaches coming off the elder)

As his head rests on Sunoo’s shoulder he murmurs faintly--

“More than you would ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of the chapter! Sunoo getting flustered easily is such a mood for me though. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to comment:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had Ni-ki’s laugh always been this endearing?

\---✰---

“More than you would ever know.”

Sunoo is still in Ni-ki’s warm embrace when he hears Ni-ki mutter those strangely comforting words. He thinks he wasn’t meant to hear those words so he doesn’t ask what he means although he’s curious.

Sunoo feels that warm fluttering feeling in his stomach again and doesn’t need a mirror to know that he’s blushing.

_What’s gotten into me??_

They stay like that for a bit longer until Sunoo pulls away, excited to show Ni-ki what he bought.

He shows the necklace he bought Jay, the hoodie for Heeseung, rings for Jungwon and Jake, bucket hat for Sunghoon, and then he pulls out two matching bracelets.

“One for both of us! They’re our matching besties bracelet! Remember that we’re always best friends!”

  
_Sunoo remembers going into the jewelry store and picking out personal gifts for all the members. He felt refreshed today and wanted to go out and do something. He stumbled upon the jewelry shop and a pair of matching bracelets in the display stand immediately caught his eyes._

_He stands there, and muses at the display thinking-_  
_I could get it for me and Ni-ki!_

_He remembers Hanbin telling him back when they were still on i-land how he had a best friend bracelet he kept with him since he was far from his friends back at home._

_Sunoo stepped in the shop and before he knew it, he was buying gifts for everyone._

He hands one to Ni-ki, who smiles, taking it, but for a split second the smile doesn’t seem to reach his eyes.

Sunoo thinks he’s seeing things because Ni-ki’s smile returns to normal and happily puts it on his wrist.

“I’m gonna go shower now since I just got back from the store, I think the other hyungs might need some help in the kitchen with lunch!”

With that, Sunoo skips to the bathroom and slams the door shut( causing a very startled Heeseung to wake up).

\---✰---

“I’m telling you hyung, he just sees me as a best friend!”

Ni-ki waves around the best friend bracelet Sunoo gave him.

“Why’d you have to go and give me that false hopeee.”

Heeseung is well awake now and listening to Ni-ki’s whining. (Ni-ki thinks he has no right to complain about his whining though, after all his hyung was the reason he had any hope that his feelings might have not been one sided)

“Ni-ki ya, I’m sorry, I don’t know just the way Sunoo looks at you I just thought ya know-”

“What do you meannn” Ni-ki flops beside Heeseung on the bunk and stares at the ceiling.

“Look Ni-ki ah, I really think Sunoo just hasn’t realized he likes you yet”

“Wait what, you mean Sunoo, the boy who’s been looking at you with heart eyes for the past months, doesn’t like you?” a new voice appears.

“Oh Jungwon, hey!”

Ni-ki groans.

“Another hyung to know my secret now. Well that’s just great.”

“Aww Ni-ki it’s okay, I won’t make fun of you. You know I also like someone-”

Ni-ki sits up, almost hitting his head on the ceiling and says, “So I was right about Jay and you?”

There’s no response but when Ni-ki looks at Jungwon his tomato red face gives it away.

This makes Ni-ki feel slightly better, knowing that he’s not the only one feeling such things.

“Ni-ki ah, I do like Jay, and the feelings are mutual for us. But it takes time, don’t worry, Sunoo hung will realize sooner or later!”

“That I’ll realize what?”

The three members sitting there freeze and all turn to see Sunoo, with his damp hair in fresh clothes.

“Oh hi hyung! I was just telling Ni-ki that you-”

“That you would realize that mint choco is the best ice cream flavor!” Ni-ki quickly interrupts and only after that does he realize that his voice went up a good octave or so talking to Sunoo- (no wonder Jungwon and Heeseung were snickering).

“Silly Ni-ki ah, you know I already love mint choco, I’ve already realized that! I’m hurt, you don’t know that I already realized, we’re best friends and we should know everything about each other!” Sunoo says with a pout, but the edge of his lips begin to tug into a smile.

Jungwon rolls his eyes

“I still just really don’t understand what it is with you guys and mint chocolate…”

“Yah Jungwon, it's the best flavor and you know I’m right.” Sunoo sticks his tongue out at him and the two begin a playful banter.

Ni-ki however is lost in thought-

_Again with the word best friend…._

“Ni-kiii”

“Earth to Ni-kiiii”

Ni-ki doesn’t snap out of his train of thoughts until he feels a weight drop on his chest that forces him to be lying on the bunk again.

“Wha- umpf”

Ni-ki looks down to see Sunoo looking right at him. He doesn’t really know what’s going on but he doesn’t break eye contact.

They stay like that for what seems like an eternity until Sunoo snaps out of it and quickly looks away aiming his gaze at the pile of laundry on the ground and-

Wait.

Is Sunoo blushing?? Ni-ki thinks.

“I-it’s a bit hot in here isn’t it?”

Sunoo begins fanning his face. Ni-ki, a bit confused, keeps just staring at him, and Sunoo must have notices and quickly says,

“Welliwasgonnatellyouthatit’stimetoeat,JungwonandHeeseunghyungalreadylefttothekitchen whileyouwerethinkingsoyea-”

And with that, Sunoo rushes out of the bunk room and to the kitchen, where Ni-ki can hear his hyungs’ lively conversation.

Ni-ki is very confused.

\---✰---

Sunoo doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. Really.

Lately, he’s been getting quite flustered around Ni-ki and he really doesn’t know why.

“Sunoo ya stop moping around on the eating table and actually eat your lunch” says Sunghoon.

“Ya hyung don’t even think of teasing right now, I have a lot to think about” he shoots back.

Sunghoon teasingly says, “Wow, Sunoo’s actually thinking-”

“HeyY if you don’t stop I won’t do your hair again. Ever.”

Sunghoon shuts up and Sunoo smirks at him.

“Ddeunu is cute when he’s teased though…” says Heeseung. Sunoo pouts, and everyone breaks into laughter, including Sunoo.

“Sunoo is the cutest when he pouts.” a voice says. That voice makes Sunoo feel warm and he turns around, already knowing who the voice belongs to. Ni-ki.

“Ni-ki, we’ve all been waiting for you to join us, come on!” says Jay.

Ni-ki takes the seat by Sunoo, and Sunoo freezes and slowly turns to him.

Sunoo thinks the temperature has suddenly cranked up a good thirty degrees and knows once again, he’s blushing. Ni-ki just smiles at him, ruffles his hair like it’s no big deal, and joins their hyungs and Jungwon in their conversation of super smash bros.

Sunoo needs to talk to someone. That someone would usually be Ni-ki but he can’t this time, because Ni-ki is who he needs to talk about.

\--------

That someone happens to be Jay.

It’s only later at night when Sunoo and Jay are the last ones left in the living room does Sunoo decide to talk about it.

As he watches the older one grumble under his breath as he cleans up the living room after everyone (he had lost the game and was left here to clean up the mess of their game night)

Sunoo eyes him cautiously and asks the question-

“Jay hyung… can I ask you something?”

Sunoo fiddles nervously waiting for his answer. He really doesn’t know why he’s so afraid to talk about this.

“Yea Sunoo ah, what’s up?”

“I was wondering um…so…. Um… i don’t really know how to say this…? Um… so how did you know you liked Wonie?”

Jay looks at him like it’s the last thing he thought Sunoo would ask. Although he relaxes and says smiling gently,

“Hmm well it started as kind of a crush, ya know? I just started noticing little things about him, and sometimes I felt nervous around him whenever we made eye contact. But it gradually developed into something more, something bigger... something like love.”

Sunoo doesn’t say anything.

“Sunoo ya is this about Ni-ki?”

“Well...maybe..? I don’t know, I start feeling like this weird fluttering sensation sometimes when I’m around him… and like I don’t know sometimes I find myself staring at him longer than I should be…..”

He stops when he hears Jay mumble something, that he can’t quite catch. Something along the lines of, “it’s ...a cr-”.

“Hyung, I didn’t hear, could you say it again?”

“Oh- it’s nothing, let’s go to bed Sunoo ah, we have a lot on our schedule tomorrow!”

Sunoo is confused as to why Jay doesn’t say anything or give him any advise on his feelings, but he figures it’s because he’s tired.

So, Sunoo washes up and climbs up to his bed, where he finds a sight that makes him smile.

Ni-ki is already sleeping on the outer half of the bed, leaving room for Sunoo.

Sunoo remembers back to the other day when Jungwon asked Ni-ki why he always slept with his hyungs, namely Sunoo.

_Ni-ki ah, why do you like sleeping with Sunoo hyung?_

_I like hugging someone when I sleep~ and Sunoo hyung lets me._

Ni-ki looks so soft right now.

His blond hair is a bit messed up from rolling around, but it gives him a natural look and the maknae looks so peaceful.

_Oh, I’m staring again._

Sunoo thinks.

He also thinks that it's not his fault that the younger has to be so cute.

_Like come on, who wouldn't dote over Ni-ki?_

He finally snaps out of it and goes to sleep, pushing aside the weird feeling that comes up again.

\--------

Sunoo has exams. The long dreaded finals season is upon the members who are still in school, but Sunoo is the only one who has it today.

Today also happens to be the day the members are filming a day trip out at Hongdae.

So, once Sunoo is done with his exams, he makes his way to meet the other members, already at Hongdae.

Upon arriving, he gets off the van and the members are already there, just chatting around and talking to the selfies cams.

“Sunoo hyung! Do you want to show your outfit today, I know you’re quite proud of it!” Jungwon says.

Sunoo, always ready for the camera, spins around to show his outfit.

He begins explaining the outfit proudly to Heeseung’s selfie cam, “I picked these pants that are-”

“OKayyy moving on” Says Heeseung, cutting Sunoo’s presentation off.

Sunoo pouts and whines “Hyunnggg~”

Sunoo sulks while Heeseung laughs fondly at his cute behavior.

Ni-ki comes up and pinches his cheeks saying,

“Aww hyung you’re so cute, and the outfit you picked suits you well!”

It’s that feeling again.

Sunoo doesn’t know why but it feels different when Ni-ki compliments him but he manages to stutter back a

“T-Thanks Ni-ki ah~”

The seven of them split into two groups and begin shopping around the small shops.

It’s a really nice day today, the sky is painted with clouds and hues of creamy blues and purples.

Sunoo is amazed at how cute and pretty this part of Hongdae was, so he took out his camera to take some pictures at the door of a shop.

“Hyung ahh let’s go in now!”

Sunoo doesn’t answer, wanting to get more pictures of the scenery.

“C’mon hyunggg”

Sunoo hums but doesn’t show any signs of entering the shop.

“WHa- umpf-”

He suddenly feels an arm snake around his waist and it pulls him into the shop.

“Ni-ki ahh!” Sunoo whines.

Ni-ki just smiles and says, “Hyung, you've been taking pictures for ten minutes of the same thing already.”

“YAH, It was pretty, I had to make sure to get some good ones to maybe post for engenes!!”

Ni-ki laughs endearingly and sing songingly says, “Hyung is so considerate to engeness.”

Sunoo doesn’t exactly focus on his words, he's much more focused on Ni-ki’s laugh.

_Had Ni-ki’s laugh always been this endearing?_

The laugh makes him feel warm inside and he lets Ni-ki pull him into the clothing section, watching the maknae pick out different sweaters and asking him which suits him the best.

(Sunoo doesn’t say this, but he thinks that Ni-ki could wear anything and still look amazing.)

The day goes on, but Sunoo can’t stop thinking about it. He wants to hear it again. He knows that he’s heard it alot before but he doesn’t know why it suddenly feels different.

It’s only when they’re all settled down at night in the top bunk at the dorms and the two of them are cuddled together for warmth does he get to hear it again.

“Hyung, did you have fun today?”

“I did Ni-ki ah, did you?”

“Yea, my favorite part was when you got cut off when showing your outfit.” Ni-ki snickers.

“YaHHhhh, let’s not mention that”

Ni-ki breaks into full on laughter and the warmth that Sunoo felt earlier comes back again.

When he looks at the younger, laughing freely with eyes squinted together and his nose scrunched up, Sunoo can’t help but laugh along with him.

Sunoo realizes that Ni-ki’s laugh is like a melody that says, “You’re home”.

\--------

Later on, Sunoo realizes something else.

During a dance practice break, the seven of them are seated in a circle, checking socials and making small talk.

Ni-ki is watching something on his phone.

“Ni-ki ah watchu watching?” asks Sunghoon.

“Oh hyung! I’m watching Sunoo’s recorded individual dance practice!”

Sunoo groans, embarrassed as everyone joins Ni-ki in watching his recording.

“Don’t watch it you guys, it’s so bad.”

No one listens.

Sunghoon speaks up, “It’s not bad at all! Sunoo ya, it’s good~”.

Jungwon adds, “Hyung it really is!”

Sunoo feels less embarrassed but still wonders something.

“Ni-ki yaa, why do you keep watching it anyways?”

Ni-ki looks up from the video and says,

“It’s like watching a movie hyung, it shows your dancing growth~”

He looks proudly, smiling wide, and Sunoo realizes that Ni-ki has the prettiest smile that he wants to see for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thanks for stopping by~
> 
> We've made it to the end of the second chapter! I'm on winter break now, so hopefully I can update more often<3 I'm aiming to get chapter three up on Sunki day:>  
> Is Sunoo is finally noticing the little things about Ni-ki that may help him realize that maybe Ni-ki is more than just a best friend?:0
> 
> Thanks for the love and comments on the last chapter, they were really motivating and fun to read:)
> 
> -berry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, yes, I like you.”

**Friday -- the dance studio.**

\---✰---

It’s been really rough on the boys the past few weeks. 

They all knew that preparing for debut would be a lot of work, and they were ready for it.

However, their schedule has been especially tight recently, and has taken a toll on most of them, notably, Sunoo. 

The big surgery he had just got last year limited his physical capabilities sometimes.

“Ok, that’s it for today, you guys can do a dance jam youtube live if you guys feel like it! Get some rest, see you guys sunday!”

Ni-ki flops on the cool floor of the dance studio and sighs. He was sweating bucketfuls.

Someone taps his shoulder with a cool bottle.

It’s Jay. 

“Thanks hyung.”

He chugs the cool energy drink like a parched man.

Looking over to his right, he sees Sunoo sitting with his eyes closed against the wall and Jungwon setting up the music for the dance jam.

He walks over and gives Sunoo a hand who gratefully takes it.

The live begins and the seven of them begin dancing to whatever song comes on.

Though Ni-ki notices how Sunoo is less energetic than usual. He hangs around in the corner away from the camera, trying to make sure engenes don’t worry too much about him.

Ni-ki hangs around all the members for a bit, having fun grooving to the songs. When the dance live is over, he makes his way over to Sunoo, who smiles at him tiredly.

“Hyung, lets go! You need to get some sleep!”

He and Sunoo follow the other members out of the studio and into the van.

Once they arrive at the dorm the seven of them trudge into the dining room, where takeout is already set on the table from management. 

The boys make small talk over fried chicken and by the time they’re all done, Sunoo is almost asleep with his head on the dining table.

Most of the members file out of the room and into the washroom to get ready for bed. Ni-ki is left with a sleeping Sunoo and an annoyed Jay who’s doing the dishes(he had lost the game they played over the fried chicken). 

Ni-ki tries to wake his hyung by calling his name, and prodding and poking at his cheeks(something that Sunoo usually wouldn’t let him do), but he’s still fast asleep, a testimony to how tired he really is. 

Ni-ki finds himself staring at Sunoo a bit longer than he should have, but he can’t help it- just looking at his round cheeks, long eyelashes, pouting lips, and adorably messed up black hair makes him fall for his hyung a bit more everyday.

He reaches out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Sunoo’s ear when-

“Ni-ki ah-”

Ni-ki’s hand instinctively draws back to himself as he turns to the direction of the voice- the sink, where a slightly amused Jay is standing.

“Oh- hyung! You’re done with the dishes!”

“Yea, I have been for the past five minutes, if you haven’t noticed..”

“Ya hyung, were you staring at me the whole time then? That’s creepy!”

“You’re one to talk Ni-ki”, Jay responds back with a teasing tone.

Ni-ki blushes, but doesn’t say anything.

“It’s nice though, you take good care of Sunoo hyung, I can see you really care about him, you really love him.”

Suddenly they hear soft snores coming from Sunoo, and they help take Sunoo into his bunk.

Once they’re done, he turns back to Jay and says, 

“Woah, I’m not too sure that it’s love love yet. I don’t even know what that is like.”

“It takes time, Ni-ki, you’ll see soon.”

**Saturday**

Today is Ni-ki and Sunoo’s scheduled movie marathon day. 

Ni-ki groans as Sunoo keeps calling his name. He tries to put his head under the pillow, but Sunoo just takes it away before he can grab it. 

“Hyunngggg that’s my pillowwww”

“Correction, it’s mine, and this is also my bunk.”

Oh right. Ni-ki momentarily forgot that this wasn’t his bed, but Sunoo’s.

“C’mon now, the movie’s starting.”

Ni-ki opens his eyes just barely to squint at the laptop that Sunoo has on the bunk, and the screen instantly flashes white as the intro starts making Ni-ki close his eyes again and groan.

“What movie is this?”

“Frozen 2!” 

Even with his eyes closed, Ni-ki can hear and picture how enthusiastic Sunoo is about this movie. Not that Ni-ki hates this movie, but it’s the fifth time they’ve watched this at their movie marathons. 

“This is like the fifth time hyunggg. I get to pick the next movie!”

“As you wish! But you better come watch this now with me~”

With that the two boys shut up and intently watch the movie.

\---✰---

If Sunoo was confused about his feelings before, he’s even more confused now.

_“It’s nice though, you take good care of Sunoo hyung, I can see you really care about him, you really love him.”_

That was what he heard before he drifted off to dreamland. He’s sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear that, Jay hyung and Ni-ki must have assumed that he was fast asleep.

He tries not to think too much about it, especially not when he wakes up to Ni-ki sort of spooning him in his bunk. Especially not when he pulls out his laptop for their movie marathon. 

Especially not when ENHYPEN is preparing for debut, he doesn’t want to make things awkward. 

But as the movie- Frozen 2- plays Sunoo’s eyes drift away from the movie screen to Ni-ki, who intently watches Elsa sing “Into the Unknown” despite complaining that Sunoo chose this movie yet again.

 _Does Ni-ki actually like/love me?_ He thinks.

When he snaps out of his thoughts he realizes Ni-ki is also staring back at him now.

Shoot. Sunoo thinks he said it out loud.

“Ni-ki ya-”

“Hyung, yes, I like you.”

\---✰---

This was the last way Ni-ki expected Sunoo to figure out his crush on him.

Ni-ki panics internally but tries to play it cool.

“Hyung, yes, I like you.”

Ni-ki is amazed at how he managed to get through that sentence without stuttering. He’s glad the lights are off so Sunoo doesn’t notice his tomato red face.

Sunoo doesn’t respond.

_Crap, I maybe I should’ve said-_

“Ah Ni-ki ya, sorry, I was just shocked. I’m a bit confused about my feelings right now, but I hope that this doesn’t change anything between us. Give me some time, and I’ll work on my feelings.”

Ni-ki nods, trying not to make things more awkward. He knows that Sunoo may need some space and time for a while but he can’t help but think-

_Is Sunoo hyung saying what I think he’s saying?_

_That he maybe likes me too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter update, but the next chapter is already in the works, and it'll be longer:) I told you guys I would try to update on Sunki day, but I had some things come up. Today is 100 days with Enha so I'm really kinda emotional hehe-Hope you guys had a great Christmas! Once again, thanks for the love and comments, they really honestly make my day.<3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni-ki doesn’t even realize how far he and Sunoo have drifted from each other until he wakes up one day in his own bed feeling a bit more alone than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to make sure I could get the right words to express how Sunoo and Ni-ki are feeling right now! Enjoy readers, and feel free to drop a comment<3

\---✰---

Sunoo tries not to act too weird about it.

There’s a silent agreement between the two where they both don’t tell the other, he doesn’t want to add more relationship stuff to the stress of debut preparations.

He thinks that it’s going well, NI-ki and him carry on as usual. But on the third day since the confession, Sunoo finds himself waking up to an empty spot on his bed, where Ni-ki would usually be. He ignores it.

He doesn’t think too much of it, since Ni-ki does sleep with the other hyungs or on the couch every now and then. However, it becomes a recurring routine.

He also notices how Ni-ki slightly distances himself from Sunoo.

He doesn’t want to confront him, since he thinks that he’s just making things up.

Ni-ki keeps distancing himself more and more, but he distances himself so slowly that Sunoo barely even realizes how different he and Ni-ki are. Sunoo is busy too, with debut and all, so he only realizes later on.

First, no sleeping together and cuddles anymore.

Then, no small talk or giggles between filming and dance practices.

No more hugging.

No exchanged texts.

No movie marathons even- which yes, means no one Sunoo can’t rant to about Frozen 2.

When Sunoo finally takes notice of all these small changes in his and Ni-ki’s daily lives, even the hyungs have noticed too.

Heeseung is the first one to question Sunoo about it.

They’re on their weekly grocery trip to the convenience store by the dorms, when Heeseung asks-

“What’s up with you and Ni-ki? Did you guys fight or something?”

“No hyung, what makes you think that?”

“Well you guys don’t seem to do things together anymore, really.”

“Oh,,, it’s really ay-okay! Really, we didn’t fight, we just talked a bit and yea..”

His own words drift off, and he himself sounds unsure of what his relationship with Ni-ki has become.

“I did tell him I needed some time and space, but I didn’t mean it like this…” he mumbles to himself.

“What was that Sunoo ya?”

“O-oh nothing hyung, just thinking and talking to myself haha….”

Heeseung seems like he wants to pry more, but he doesn’t, which Sunoo is grateful for.

They walk back in comfortable silence, and when Sunoo looks at the bright and clear blue skies--

He hopes that everything is really okay.

\---✰---

Ni-ki wakes up alone. Then he remembers

_Ah right,,, I slept alone again last night on my own bunk…_

/ Flashback /

After his accidental confession, the two try not to be too awkward about it and continue their movie marathon. It quickly goes back to normal as they joke about the characters in the movie.

The next few days are normal too, they joke and play around like usual.

They sleep and cuddle like usual too.

The following day, Ni-ki calls Taki since they decided to catch up for a while, he misses his japanese friends dearly.

“Hello? Can you hear me, Ni-ki?”

Taki’s bright face pops onto the screen and Ni-ki almost cries out of joy.

“Yes, I can Taki! How are you?”

Ni-ki is ecstatic and he rambles on and on about how it’s going in Korea for him preparing for debut and all.

He realizes that he hasn’t given Taki a chance to talk at all for the past half an hour-

“Oh sorry Taki I got carried away, do you wanna talk about you?”

Taki giggles-

“It’s fine Ni-ki, I like hearing you talk about what you’re up to, I don’t really have much going on lately~ If there’s anything you ever want to talk about or get advice on I’m just one call away!”

“I think I’ve basically filled you in on everything…well actually…..”

“I won’t judge you if you have something going on Ni-ki”

“Well so… I kinda confessed to my crush, Sunoo hyung.”

Taki’s eyes widen-

“Wow, you have guts, that’s great! How did he respond? He’s totally whipped for you!”

“Well haha…. He actually told me he needed some time to figure things out.”

“Seriously? Are you really doing okay then?”

“Really I am! I’m a bit more awkward around him, but it’s barely noticeable.”

“Okay then….”

Taki probably notices that he’s uncomfortable talking about it more, so they start talking about other things.

The afternoon passes by in a blink and before he knows it, Taki has to go.

\---------

Ni-ki doesn’t even realize how far he and Sunoo have drifted from each other until he wakes up one day in his own bed feeling a bit more alone than usual.

It wasn’t intentional, really, he subconsciously begins to take Sunoo’s words as rejection and slowly gives him some space.

After all, Sunoo himself said he needed some time too.

When he realizes that this wasn’t his best move, it’s too late. Well, not too late. But he doesn’t want to admit that he was in the wrong.

You see, whenever Sunoo and Ni-ki fought or just drifted Sunoo usually was the one to apologize and come to him first.

Ni-ki doesn’t really know what to do, so he just continues like he doesn’t notice and that nothing has changed.

But it’s hard when so many things have changed.

The debut date draws closer, which gives Ni-ki an excuse for his actions.

He thinks he’s the only one who misses how things used to be though, since Sunoo carries on as if nothing happened.

This makes Ni-ki a bit salty, and even more so when he sees his hyung laughing and looking oh so happy with Sunghoon.

Ni-ki doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s jealous. He can’t blame anyone though, he was the one who caused this rift in their relationship.

Shaking these thoughts aside, he keeps practicing.

When Ni-ki gets stressed or overthinks, he usually goes to talk to Sunoo or Jungwon about it. But he can’t go to Sunoo(he’s one of the reason’s he’s stressed) and he doesn’t want to burden Jungwon, who is still adjusting to the leader role of the group.

So, he does what he did before he met them. Dance. Before, when he lived alone in Korea, he didn’t have anyone to lean on. So, when he felt frustrated, he danced.

\---------

After practice, the members filed into the car, talking about whatever came to their minds(mainly just fried chicken, as they were starving).

Heeseung is the last to go out, and Ni-ki tells him, “I’m gonna stay back for a bit, hyung. I wanna practice and perfect my moves a bit more.”

Heeseung reluctantly agrees-

“Okay, Ni-ki ah, but don’t overwork yourself, you already seem to have perfected the choreo well.”

And with that, Ni-ki is left alone in his thoughts in the dance studio.

He’s frustrated.

Well, we already went over that, but now not just his thoughts, but he pours his frustration into his movements. Every twist and turn, every jump and music beat. His movements get sharp and he just keeps dancing.

He feels stressed at many things. His relationship with Sunoo, debut worries, and not being able to execute the dance well enough.

After who knows how long, he hears the door to the dance studio click open.

He turns and it’s Sunoo, the last person he needs hear right now.

He doesn’t look at him but says,

“Didn’t you go home with the other hyungs?”

“I was but I stayed because I was worried about you. You’re overworking yourself, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you should go home hyung.”

Ni-ki still doesn’t look at him, choosing to fix his eyes on the toppled over bin of towels in the corner of the room.

“Come with me, you need to go home too.”

“Hyung, I’m staying a bit longer.”

“Pleas-”

“Hyung please just go!”

He isn’t shouting, but he can hear his voice raise, and he sees that Sunoo notices too.

“O-okay, I’ll just go, pplease don’t stay too much longer though.”

Sunoo says this meekly, making Ni-ki instantly regret his words.

He wants to apologize but it’s a bit too late for that, as Sunoo slips out the door.

He stands there for minutes until he hears the footsteps fade.

\---------

Ni-ki begins dancing harder, more frustration with added regret on his shoulder.

He only stops when he splinters his foot on a piece of wood(who knows how it got there) and yelps in pain.

He checks the time-

_11:58 pm_

He doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until he exhales loudly in the empty studio.

Ni-ki figures he should go now, since his hyungs would probably scold him already for staying so late, not to mention he hurt his foot slightly.

He steps out of the studio with his stuff gathered and walks down the dim hallway.

When he passes by the dining area, he notices a lump of black on the table.

On closer inspection he realizes-

It’s a person.

_Sunoo Hyung._

_I thought he went home…._

Sunoo has his head laid on the table, his black padded jacket acting as a pillow as he sleeps soundly.

_Aish, this hyung._

Ni-ki feels more regret and guilt seeing as Sunoo still waited for him after he acted out.

He cautiously takes the seat by Sunoo, and just watches over him(it sounds creepy, but he can’t help it)

Ni-ki hasn’t seen Sunoo this closely in a while.

He misses those days when everything was still easy, when there weren’t these feelings that made him ache for more. He misses those days when he was the one making Sunoo smile, not others. He misses those days when he didn’t see Sunoo’s frowning, sad face, especially when it was directed at him.

“I’m sorry….hyung…”

Sunoo shifts in his sleep and Ni-ki freezes, thinking he woke up, but he just changes the position of his head.

“I’ve been such a bad friend to you lately. I’m such a coward.”

“I know I was the one who didn’t want to act awkward about the confession, yet I’m the one distancing myself.”

“I honestly didn’t mean it, but you do seem happier nowadays, which is good.”

“If moving on will allow me to be close and make you smile again, it’s worth it.”

“I’m fine staying friends- for you, it’s worth it.”

“It’s worth it.”

That phrase almost echoes in the halls.

He brushes the stray strand of hair and tucks it behind Sunoo’s ears.

Ni-ki finally stands up again to go call the manager to come get Sunoo into the van.

But as he leaves he feels something grasp his wrist.

Sunoo looks at Ni-ki with bleary eyes, and even in this situation Ni-ki finds it endearing.

“Ni-ki… how can you go after saying that…”

“Y-You were awake hyung? You faked sleeping this whole time?”

“No, I was sleeping before but I was awake when you were talking.”

Ni-ki is embarrassed which angers him slightly in that Sunoo just let him pour his heart out just then, thinking he was asleep.

Ni-ki doesn’t say anything, but pulls his wrist back from where Sunoo was holding it.

“Let’s go, our manager is waiting for us in the van.”

Ni-ki begins walking but Sunoo just grabs his wrist again.

“Why...why are you acting like this as if you didn’t just say all that?”

“Say all what hyung?”

“You know what I’m talking about!” Sunoo almost sounds like he’s pleading with him, and Ni-ki finally turns to look at Sunoo, although he still can’t look him in the eyes.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that, that’s why. Now let’s go hyung.”

He’s halfway down the hallway when Sunoo speaks up again, louder-

“Well I did hear it, so I can’t ignore it.”

“Ni-ki can we talk, please? I don’t want it to be like this, it’ll get in the way of our debut.”

Ni-ki doesn’t respond.

“Please, we don’t have to go back to before if you’re hurting, but please. I miss you.”

He hears footsteps.

They stop when the person is in front of him.

Ni-ki looks up and meets those same foxy eyes that he fell for before.

_Sunoo hyung._

He takes a deep breath.

“Okay, hyung, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! the first update of this in 2021, a new year! I hope 2021 treats you guys well, and that I'll be able to keep writing for you guys! Thanku guys for all the support in 2020!<3 <3 We're more than halfway through this now, and I'm excited to start writing new fics in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fall into their old routine once again. Although this time, there’s something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo sorry for not updating last week,, school has been a lot more hectic than I expected,,,I hope you guys are well, and enjoy! This chapter ended up being shorter than I expected, I hope the pacing is okay T^T  
> I'm soso thankful for everyone supporting me! I have more to say but that'll be at the end:)

\---✰---

“Okay, hyung, let’s talk.”

Sunoo looks surprised as if he thought Ni-ki was going to refuse.

He watches as Sunoo fiddles around with the hem of his hoodie, a habit that Sunoo does often when he’s nervous.

Ni-ki sighs, and takes Sunoo’s hands into his own, and Sunoo stutters- and tries to pull away, but Ni-ki keeps his grip firm.

“Hyung-”

“Ni-ki ah, is there something wrong? What do you mean move on? If you’re ignoring and distancing yourself from me because of the confession, you don’t need to, I already said that I didn’t wanna make it awkward between us...”

Ni-ki doesn’t say anything.

“And...I also.. I also just miss how it was before...and i…”

Sunoo mumbles something that Ni-ki can’t quite catch and when he looks back up to see Ni-ki still staring at him, he turns red.

“And you what hyung? Sorry I wasn’t able to catch what you were saying…”

“i-I miss sleeping with you….”

Now this statement really catches Ni-ki off guard. All the members know that Sunoo prefers sleeping alone with his private space.

“But I thought you needed space and time to think hyung.. And I thought you preferred sleeping by yourself anyways…”

“Don’t you get it, Ni-ki ah? Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Spell what out, hyung? What do you-”

“I-i LIKE it when you hug me and sleep beside me…” Sunoo blurts.

Sunoo is blushing a deep shade of red.

Both of them know there’s a deeper meaning to what he just said.

“Are you saying..?”

“Yes, Ni-ki ah, I l-li- love you…”

 _oh. Oh_ , Ni-ki thinks.

Ni-ki can’t help but grin and pull Sunoo into a hug. He buries his face into Sunoo’s shoulder.

“Hyung… I’m really happy…..I love you too.” he says.

When he brings his face back up to face Sunoo he sees that a single tear fall from Sunoo’s face.

“Y-you idiot...I thought I did something w-wrong”.

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t realize that you felt this way the whole time, that you were hurting.”

Sunoo begins to full on cry and Ni-ki pulls him into a tight hug, Sunoo burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you so much...i missed our movie marathons...eating mint choco together...joking around in dance practice…..everything N-ni-ki”

“I won’t do that again, ever hyung. You won’t be alone.”

"If you thought I was happier with you not by my side, you were so wrong, Ni-ki ah. You are so important to me...."

Those words hit Ni-ki hard and Ni-ki holds Sunoo tighter.

They stay like that for a while longer until Sunoo calms down a bit.

Sunoo begins to pull away, but Ni-ki keeps holding onto him.

“I missed your hugs hyung,,,”

A comforting warmth always comes with hugging Sunoo, and he missed it.

It’s a comfort that makes him think-

_Yeah, we’re gonna be okay._

It’s silent for the next minutes minus Sunoo’s hiccups and sniffles.

When they finally pull away, Ni-ki looks at the clock only to see that _it’s almost 1_.

Sunoo seems to be thinking the same thing.

“Hyung, we’re screwed.”

\---✰---

The next morning Sunoo wakes up to Ni-ki sleeping beside him.

Memories of last night flood into his mind.

He blushes thinking back to his confession.

 _Oh my gosh I was probably so cringy…._ He thinks.  
He remembers both Ni-ki and him getting scolded by the Manager for staying so late at the studio.

It was worth it though.

He also remembers coming back to the dorm giggling with Ni-ki and seeing the members still awake looking at them as if expecting something.

It only takes Jungwon exactly one minute to figure out what’s going on and the rest of the members, three.

They get teased 24/7 by the members the next day.

It was worth it though.

Sunoo had Ni-ki by his side again. Ni-ki’s presence was like a safe place, his home.

They fall into their old routine once again. Although this time, there’s something more.

In those moments of watching movies on Sunoo’s bunk, Ni-ki will pull Sunoo close and cuddle him.

In those moments when they’re all laughing and joking around at the dinner table, Ni-ki grabs a hold of Sunoo’s hand under the table, smiling as Sunoo feeds him some food.

(The members groan at their affection, but Sunoo could care less)

In those moments when he’s drifting off to dreamland and he can feel another presence- Ni-ki beside him, makes him smile as he falls asleep.

And something about those moments when he’s had a rough day and he can fall into Ni-ki’s embrace of warmth and home makes him think-

_Yeah, we’re gonna be okay._

\--------

The days go by fast, and everything seemingly goes back to as it was before.

And as the debut date draws near, Sunki day draws closer.

This time though, Sunki day is a bit more special.

Ni-ki’s glad they’ve cleared out the misunderstandings by now, because Sunki day was one of engene’s favorite days to celebrate, and his too.

And when Ni-ki looks at the caption of what Sunoo posted for Sunki day he knows

_We’re okay now._

{ “A month has already passed!! Feels like time flies so fast ㅠㅠ I'm so nervous and excited because our debut is only a few days away! ㅎㅎ I'll be back and find various photos even after my debut😚bye❤️” }

\---Nov. 30---

**D-Day**

Ni-ki was doomed. The moment he saw those foxy eyes he knew.

And now this foxy eyed boy was standing in front of him in a white suit, polished and kept.

Ni-ki doesn’t know if he wants to hug the stylist or get them fired for giving Sunoo a look that should be illegal.

Who gave Sunoo permission to look that good? , well he is Sunoo, Ni-ki thinks.

“You’re staring again, Ni-ki ah.”

Jay smirks at him, and Ni-ki turns a bright red but still manages to say

“Oh please, as if you haven’t been heart eyeing Jungwon all day.”

With that, Jay shuts up and goes to put his mic on.

-

It’s the day of the debut showcase. The members are all nervous and excited at the same time.

The same thoughts go through all of their minds-

_Would Engenes like our album and performance?_

Ni-ki really didn’t want to disappoint Engenes, and he could tell the others felt the same way.

He feels someone grab his hand.

It’s Sunoo.

“Ni-ki ah, you can do it! We’ll all do great!”

Ni-ki smiles, knowing that Sunoo is trying to make him less nervous.

“Yea...let’s do this, hyung.”

-

And when they finish, with all the lights shining on the seven of them, Ni-ki looks at Sunoo, Sunoo who is breathlessly looking back at him, and he knows they've made it.

**_-끝-_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you for reading "In Those Moments I Fall" 
> 
> I'm in shock still, I've finished my very first fic. 
> 
> It's been really fun to write and I hope I can write more for you guys later on! Thank you guys soso much for all the support, it's honestly amazing that people are reading my works. Thank you for taking time to read and leave a kudos/comment, you guys really motivated me and the comments honestly made my day:') 
> 
> I hope I'll be able to become a better writer too, I'm excited to bring new fics here! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey readers, and who knows, I may add an epilogue chapter later on~
> 
> This is berri, signing off for now!<3 (love ya guys)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by readers<3
> 
> twit: @seokberryy
> 
> fic writing twit: @luv_ksn


End file.
